1. Field
The present application relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an art to obtain a synthetic image (high-contrast image) of which dynamic range is expanded, with a wide tonal range by synthesizing plural pieces of images photographing an identical scene and of which exposure amounts are different is proposed (for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-305684).
However, it is impossible according to the conventional art to obtain the high-contrast image with fine image quality when there is a part having a structure of which brightness change is smooth or a pixel having an outstanding value (pixel value) caused by noises or the like is contained in the images to be synthesis targets. Specifically, a tone jump occurs, a noise component remains, or the noise component is emphasized in the high-contrast image after the synthesis.